This invention relates to a machine for reconditioning the blades of marine propellers that have been bent or dented.
The repair of metal propeller blades is a difficult and time consuming task because of the angle and curvature of the blades and the problem of restraining the propeller against rotation in order to hold the blades in a fixed position during such work. It has been conventional practice to place the propeller on a threaded shaft and then tighten a nut against the propeller hub with a hand wrench. It requires great strength and exertion to do this and then the nut must be loosened and the propeller rotated frequently during the course of the work. This makes the whole operation very tedious for the workman.
Objects of the present invention are therefore to provide an improved machine for reconditioning propellers, to provide power operated mechanisms for performing difficult operations heretofore performed manually, to provide an improved mechanism for holding the propeller against rotation and to provide improved mechanisms for bending and removing dents from the blades of the propeller.